1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless belt for an electrophotographic apparatus, and more particularly, to an endless belt for use as an intermediate transfer belt or a transfer-sheet transport belt in an electrophotographic apparatus using electrophotographic technologies such as a full-color LBP (Laser Beam Printer) or a full-color PPC (Plane Paper Copier).
2. Description of the Art
Generally, endless belts (seamless belts) are variously used as an image transfer belt, a transfer-sheet transport belt, a photoreceptor base or the like in an electrophotographic apparatus using electrophotographic technologies such as a full-color LBP or a full-color PPC.
As such endless belts, for example, an endless belt of a cylindrical film is used, which is formed by using a blend of fluororesin, such as PVDF (vinylidene fluoride), and an electrically conductive carbon black blended therein by means of a dipping method or the like.
The above-mentioned fluororesin belt is excellent in electrical characteristics, however, is deteriorated in belt properties such as elasticity modulus and is increased in cost.
Alternatively, use of a semi-electrically conductive tubular polyamide imide, formed by containing carbon black into a polyamide imide resin, for a transfer belt for an image forming apparatus is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-261768).
However, since the polyamide imide resin described in the above-mentioned Publication is composed of a rigid molecular structure, the polyamide imide resin has high rigidity and small elongation at break. For this reason, a transfer belt for an image forming apparatus formed by such a polyamide imide resin has poor flexibility and thus has inferior durability.